En tus zapatos
by Naomi-Aly
Summary: Las cosas no podían ir peor. Él sigue enamorado de Nora y yo sigo aquí ayudándolo como la buena amiga que soy. Pero ese día, todo cambió... Sucedió algo que aunque no pueda creerlo agradezco al alienigena que lo hizo. Por primera vez..pude saber lo que es estar en sus zapatos y él en los mios, cuando nuestras almas cambiaron de cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo de una rara vida

**P.O.V AGENTE SUPERIOR BRAINS**

**-Agente superior Brains, tenemos una alerta máxima. Un bandido espacial esta intentando robar el oro liquido de los cargueros que van al banco universal. Una vez más debes detenerlo antes de que logre enviarlo a su planeta-**

Si, como oyeron. Ya habian pasado dos meses desde que me ascendieron a "Agente espacial de nivel superior" y las misiones ahoran son super importantes. Ya no son tonterias como la visita de "Los Tiernitos" o "Una modelo enfurecida". Mi nueva posición me resta mucho tiempo libre, pero estoy feliz de haberme quedado con mis amigos en casa, en vez de irme a la Artántida como habian planeado para los que pasaban el exámen y eran ascendidos.

(**Nota****: **Esto seria después de los últimos capitulos salidos. Brains es ascendida en "La gran conjura" Este y los demás capitulos nuevos ya estan disponibles en Yotube en la cuenta de LuckyFredOfficial)

Realmente ese día pasaron muchas cosas, por primera vez lloré, no de la emoción de ser ascendida, si no de la tristeza que me dio repentinamente al darme cuenta de que Fred habia estado en manos enemigas por mi culpa, ya que la trampa de Carahuevo y sus aliados era para mi. Además claro, de que si era transferida no podría ver más a mis amigos. Aunque un viejo sentimiento volvió a mi al darme cuenta de que Fred estaba triste por que me iba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cruzó por mi mente la idea de que sentía algo por mi, aunque como siempre esta idea se esfumó al pensar en Nora. Se lo que pensarán ¿No te habías enamorado de ese chico rubio que te llevó al baile cuando Nora fue con Fred? La verdad fue pasajero, lo que siento por Fred es real, aunque deba quedarme callada.

(**Nota****: **Haciendo referencia a "El perfume del amor", donde Paul invita a Braianna)

En fin, aqui estoy yo, deteniendo a un peligroso criminal en busca de oro. Una verdadera misión. El pasillo que recorria era muy estrecho, y debia saltear todo lo que me lanzaba con gran presición o me asentará un golpe, y los criminales de nivel superior tienen armas que no son juguetes comparados con los alienigenas normales.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, estaba muy concentrada en capturarlo, lanzándole bolas de gel neutralizante para intentar frenarlo. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que su compañero estaba detrás de mi y me apuntó con su arma, pero...¡Que raro! No me hizo nada. Finalmente ambos son atrapados y enviados a la prisión intergaláctica. Recibí mis felicitaciones de parte de mi padre y de vuelta a casa. Fred me había pedido que vaya a verlo, me pregunto que querrá. Pero, no pude dejar de pensar en todo el camino en lo rara que me siento... En fin voy a ver que quiere Fred, seguro esta relacionado con Nora.

**P.O.V FRED**

El ruido de una nave espacial aterrizando me sacó de mis pensamientos. A veces me pregunto como mis padres no llegan a ver semejante nave espacial o por lo menos a oirla aterrizar. Supongo que no soy el único que tiene suerte. Minutos después Braianna se asomó por la ventana con la sonrisa de siempre, estaba muy orgullosa de su nuevo puesto, y yo muy contento de que ella se quedase con nosotros.

**-En el Planeta Tierra las personas entran por la puerta ¿Sabes?- **Ella nunca cambiará, y es lo que me gusta de ella, cof...cof...como amiga.

**-¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Que tal las nuevas misiones? ¿Y tu nueva nave espacial? ¿Verdad que es asombrosa?- **Comentó mi amigo robotico con la energia de siempre pero lo paré para hablar yo.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué traje me ira mejor en mi cita con Nora? ¿Este o este?- **Le pregunté mientras probaba ambos trajes sobre mi ropa solo para echar un vistazo de como me quedaba. En realidad, solo era un tonto e inútil intento por darle celos. ¿Cómo podría pensar que ella se pondría celoso por algo asi? Seguro tiene cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar como por ejemplo salvar al mundo.

**-No lo se, cualquiera te queda bien- **Y se sonrojo de manera extraña al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en mi cama. Friday estaba en la computadora, no nos estaba haciendo caso omiso a ninguno de los dos, pero decidimos dejarlo asi, habia regresado a esas páginas de rumores que tanto le gustan, pero rumores de famosos que no afectaran a nadie.

**-Oigan, Oigan. Chicos miren esto. Según testigos el dia de ayer, el record de comedores de maiz lo tiene Jimmy Parrowky luego de comer 259 mazorcas-**

Ambos lo oímos, pero no le contestamos, simplemente permitimos que siga con sus cosas, en compania de Gelatina, la mascota de Brains y a quien ella habia permitido quedarse en la Tierra un poco más. Esos dos se hicieron amigos rápidamente supongo que por su capacidad para transformarse en lo que deseen.

**P.O.V BRAINS**

Él nunca se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él, aunque en realidad yo tampoco lo hago demasiado obvio, pero su cita con Nora hace muy obvio que debo de quedarme callada. No me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad aunque deba aguantar que Nora me robe lo más importante para mi.

**-No lo se, cualquiera te queda bien- **Y mi sonrojo se hizo notorio, me di cuenta en el momento en el que sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron. Él se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa algo tierna, al mismo tiempo que me recargaba en su cama.

¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que siento? Las insinuaciones, la rabia frente a Nora y si, admito que cuando me mostré enamorada de Paul estaba tratando de darle celos, pero con todo el asunto del perfume del amor, que resultó ser una farsa, tuve que olvidarlo y salir con Paul como lo acordado, la pasamos bien como Romeo y Julieta, pero descubrimos que no somos muy compatibles y decidimos dejarlo ahi.

**-¿Me ayudas con esto?- **Me preguntó de pronto, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Me acerque y tomé el saco para que pudiese guardar las otras cosas. Sin embargo, en ese pequeño instante en el que nuestras manos rozaron, no solo me sonrojé sino que también ese sentimiento de que algo raro pasaba volvió a mi, como si algo malo estuviese por suceder, y asi fue... no imaginé que lo peor estaría por venir.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté como todos los días, me levanté con normalidad poniéndome las pantuflas, y caminé hacia el baño, estaba tan dormida que no me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, más lo noté en el momento en el que mi cara quedó plasmada en el espejo. Mi cabello ya no era azabache tirando a azul, sino que era violeta, mis ojos se habían vuelto verdes. ¡Oh dios! Soy...Soy Fred... o mejor dicho estoy en su cuerpo, no se como llegué aqui, pero rápidamente llegaron a mi mente el disparo del alienigena. Pero... ¿Qué tuvo que ver con Fred? ¿Acaso fue mi enamoramiento hacia él?

Ahora lo importante era hallar a Fred rápido antes de que noté que...

**"¡AHHHHHHH!" **Demasiado tarde, parece que se dio cuenta. Al oir el grito de Fred, Friday salió del armario.

**-Brains esta en problemas, vamos- ** Y salió volando por la ventana, como no puedo volar, tuve que bajar las escaleras, pero al hacer las volteretas, Friday me miró de modo extraño. Recordé de pronto que aún él no sabia que era Brains. Entramos sin dificultad a su habitación, y alli lo vimos, ¿Asi me veo a la mañana? Se habia dormido con la ropa puesta, imagino que porque no quizo ponerse mi piyama rosa, su cabello estaba despeinado y no llevaba lentes. Menos mal, o podría haberlos roto.

**-¿Fred?-**

**-¿¡Fred!?- **Repitió Friday con obvia sorpresa, nos miró una y otra vez a ambos intentando entender que pasaba. Mejor le explico.

**-Eh... Friday...¿Cómo te lo explico? Algo raro sucedió ayer en una de mis misiones y...etto... Fred esta en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. Pero tranquilo, ya veremos como resolverlo antes de que...- **Demasiado tarde, las alarmas de la casa sonaron, eso significaba que papa estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo.

**-Ay no. Ese debe ser mi padre. Espero que no haya una nueva misión- **

Fred se emocionó al instante. Habia olvidado como le gustaria a él ser un agente secreto como yo. Pero, no me imagino un arma de microparticulas o de gel neutralizante en sus manos. De solo pensarlo... dejémoslo ahí.

Fred se apresuró a bajar las escaleras en mi cuerpo y atendió, al ver que enseguida mi padre aparecia en la pantalla, bebiendo su cafe como de costumbre, me quedé detrás. Después de todo, debo recordar que Fred no puede tener mucha intervención en mis misiones o en las comunicaciones intergalácticas.

**-Buen dia agente Brains- **Y le dio un sorbo a su cafe, para luego continuar.

**-Buen...día..eh...papá- **¡Dios! Fred es un tonto. Ni siquiera sabe fingir. En primer lugar, sabe que no puede llamarlo "papá" porque si. Tiene que ser un poco más discreto. **-¿Hay alguna nueva misión? ¿Un alienigena suelto? ¿Algo por el estilo?-**

**-Eh...¿No? Solo llamaba como todas las mañanas. Sabes que a la mañana siempre llamo para saludarte. Oye, linda. Se que... la distancia entre nosotros te duele, y que piensas que si no llamo por una nueva misión no pasa nada. Pero hago lo posible por poder estar contigo cuando pueda- **Escuché desde detrás y me sonrojé. El supercomandante me miró con extrañeza, ya que no sabia que era yo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, si le digo, me mandará a hacer exámenes exhaustivos, como cuando me transformé en un "monstruo lobo" al ser infectada por un virus.

(Nota: Haciendo Referencia al episodio "Fred desfila")

**-Oh. Hola Fred, Aniquilator. No sabia que estaban ahi- **Hice un ademán con la mano.

**-Friday- **Corrigió el robot.

**-Bueno, en fin...¿Pasa algo cariño? Te noto algo...extraña...-**

**-Eh...no..no pasa nada papá-**

¡Otra vez! Por dios Fred, deja de llamarlo "papá" ni siquiera es "tu" papá. es "mi" papa, pero usshh...no importa. La cara que puso me hizo saber rápidamente que sospechaba algo, le dio un sorbo a su café y prosiguió.

**-Y...emm...¿Como esta Gelatina?-**

**-Señor, no quiero molestarlo, pero tenemos que ir a la...eh...escuela?-**

**-¿A la escuela?- **Preguntó rápidamente Fred, pero le tapé la boca para que no metiera la pata justo cuando trataba de salvarlo.

**-Cariño, Que yo sepa no se va a clases un sábado-**

**-Si, pero es que...tenemos que... arreglar algo que nos dejó la Directora Darling. ¡Adiós!- **Y corté de pronto la comunicación. Lamentaré eso, pero no tenía opción. **-Fred, ¿Estas loco? ¡Lo llamaste papa más de 2 veces!-**

**-Si ¿Y? Tu lo haces y solo intenté actuar como tú-**

**-Si, pero no se puede. Es protocolo de los Protectores mantener bajo el mayor secreto posible la unión familiar o nos pondría en peligro-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-Bueno vamos- **Dije mientras tomaba mi chaleco de la silla.

**-¿A donde?-**

**-A buscar una cura para esta locura- **Lo jalé de la oreja y lo saqué de la habitación, junto a un muy confundido Friday. Este será un muy largo día.

* * *

**Nya! Hola de nuevo, aqui Naomi de nuevo con una loca historia. El resumen me quedó medio drámatico lo se, pero tranqulos, les aseguró que será divertido- Sus dudas sugerencias, advertencias de asesinato o.o (?) o criticas constructivas serán bien agradecidas, y buenas para que esta cabezita cree la continuación. *Cara de perrito* Pueden, pueden, pueden?**


	2. Chapter 2: una dulce venganza casera

**Holaaa, si lo se, me tardé años luz, pero aqui esta ¿Cuanto tarde? ¿Dos meses no? Puff es un montón, gracias por no haberme asesinado XD, es que les tendré que decir aunque sea personal que estuve con problemas de salud algo dificiles pero aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda.**

**Como siempre gracias por su apoyo a LFO, Deyitha, ****RT, Hello , Jester, thefan, y lachica por seguirme.**

**Respondo los comentarios con preguntas o sugerencias puntuales que algunos me hicieron: **

**LFO: **Seeh olvidé sus pantuflas de conejito! pero ahora tengo una idea, no es la única mañana en la que despertará en el cuerpo de Fred. Muajajaa torturemos a Brains...Ok no jaja. PD: espero los caps nuevos de tu fic!

**Jester: **XD es el primer cap, cuando avancen los caps pondré mmentos divertidos, de accion y tristes XDespero este cap te guste, aqui comienza algo de "accion" pero es solo el comienzo. Ahhh y por cierto... Mi ortografia es mi punto fuerte, pero mi punto debil son... XD no lo dire.

AHORA SI! A LEER SE HA DICHO...

* * *

**P.O.V FRED**

Después de darnos cuenta de lo que habia sucedido, volvimos a mi habitación a pensar en lo que habia pasado, y de paso le contamos a Friday lo que sucedia, no reaccionó mal pero tampoco es algo muy divertido estar en el cuerpo de una chica.

Es muy incómodo, y lo digo por el hecho de que Brains no es la misma, en estos últimos meses pegó un estirón y todos notamos los cambios que ella habia sufrido producto de la madurez, aunque bueno, ya en si ella siempre fue muy madura e inteligente. Claro que, en eso descontamos a Friday que al ser un robot no tomaba esos detalles.

La emoción de ser ascendida le dio una nueva motivación y ahora en ocasiones lucia más como una chica normal, es más popular luego de haber sido invitada por Jake al baile y diseñar la carroza para el desfile, y además a veces sigue asistiendo al club de los miércoles que Nora y sus amigas preparan, cuando su trabajo de salvar al mundo se lo permite.

Ahora Brains se hayaba caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación, pensando en como habia ocurrido esto, mientras Friday sacaba punta a los lápices y formaba con ellos edificios emblemáticos que yo no conocía, quiza de otros planetas.

**-Y...¿Aún no se te ocurre como nos metimos en este embrollo?- **Pregunté con la esperanza de que al menos tuviese una idea.

**-Estoy en eso- **Contesta ella ahora sentándose en mi computadora a buscar información de la página de los Protectores.

Friday, que vio eso, rápidamente se acercó a curiosear lo que estaba haciendo mi amiga **-¿Que es eso?**

**-Es la página ultra secreta de "Los Protectores" Almacena toda la información y los datos de los enemigos en caso de que nos hallemos en una computadora desconocida en otro planeta o en plena misión. Solo se puede acceder con una contraseña ultra dificil y avanzada y su URL es muy complicada para poder ser hayada comúnmente- **

**-Oh entonces, ¿La contraseña es "Me gusta Jake123" u "Odio a las ardillas"?- **Bromeé

**-Nada de eso- **Contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla o de teclear. **-Es demasiado complicada para que algún día la memorizes o entiendas- **Siguió teclando unos minutos más, me senté en la cama para esperar que ocurra algo, y unos minutos después se giró sobre si con cara de preocupación. **-¡Oh no, esto es terrible. Tu computadora no tiene una memoria RAM o un almacenamiento mayor a 16 GB!-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y en español?-**

**-Su capacidad es muy retrasada y no soporta el formato de la página, aunque este en otro planeta, las computadoras en todos ellos son super avanzadas. Somos el planeta con más retrasos técnologicos-**

**-¿Algún otro plan niña genio?- **

**-Pues...- **Rápidamente puso cara de haberse acordado de algo muy importante. No me alarmé por eso, es común en ella. **-Claro ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Mientras estaba en la misión, un alienigena me atacó con un extraño laser que no me hizo nada en ese momento, me parecia ya muy sospechoso-**

**-¿Y crees que el láser causó esto?- **Preguntó mi robótico amigo dejando de lado la torre que habia hecho.

**-Es posible, pero como dije, esta computadora no acepta la entrada a la página, vamos a tener que volver al laboratorio para que pueda descargar la información. Espero no tengas planes para hoy, esto nos tomará el día, menos mal que es Sábado-**

**-¿Y cuál es el problema? Digo, es TU laboratorio- **Le reclamé haciendo enfásis en el "Tú" Pero de pronto Friday hizo algo que provocó que me preocupara, aunque solo un poco.

**-Pero Fred...¿Hoy no tenías una cita con Nora?- **Preguntó Friday volando cerca de mi.

**-¡AY NO! ¡LA CITA! ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!? ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?- **Ahora si que estaba en problemas, hoy tenia una cita con Nora, la chica de mis sueños y ahora estaba en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga. No puedo ir a la cita en el cuerpo de Brains.

**P.O.V AGENTE BRAINS**

Normalmente soy muy generosa con todos, especialmente con mis amigos. Siempre salvo al mundo de las amenazas alienigenas aunque ellos no lo sepan, y si se enteran les borramos la memoria por órdenes de "Los protectores".

Aunque esta vez habia sido una excepción, cuando conocí a Fred sentí algo muy especial, nos hicimos amigos y decidí dejarle a Friday y no borrar su memoria, solo como excusa para poder verlo todos los días.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero no una sonrisa como la de siempre, una sonrisa algo ¿Malvada?

**-No te preocupes Fred, yo iré a la cita por tí- **

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo harás?-**

**-Pues muy sencillo. Soy tú ¿Recuerdas? Iré a la cita y me aseguraré de que sea algo que Nora recuerde-**

**-¿En serio? Brains eres genial- **Dicho esto Fred salió de la habitación para buscar algo que habia olvidado. La sonrisa volvió a mi cara, esta sin duda será una cita que Nora jamás, jamás olvidará.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Unas horas después me estaba preparando para "mi cita" con Nora. Me puse un smoking negro que Fred me habia traido, y por largas horas oí las cosas que mi amigo estaba planeando para esta soñada cita. Por un minuto me sentí culpable por lo que haría, pero se me pasó rápido al recordar que ella me estaba sacando lo más importante para mi, mi mejor amigo.

**-Bien, ya estoy lista- **Dije saliendo del vestidor, donde Fred y Friday me esperaban.

**-Perfecto, lleva el celular, Y recuerda, sigue el plan- **

Me pareció raro, yo no suelo ser muy rencorosa. Por ejemplo, cuando Afrodita me atacó no mostré rencor ni me vengué por lo que había hecho. Aunque quiza fue porque estaba ocupada atrapando las medusas. No recuerdo alguna ocasión en la que me haya vengado. Pero esta vez es distinto, Nora me estaba quitando a mi mejor amigo y lo que más me importa, así que tendré que hacer algo.

El restaurante es un tanto elegante, aunque me recuerda cuando tuve la cita con Mort, Oh esperen, acabo de recordarlo, me vengué de Fred por haberme dejado colgada en la cita con Mort por los osos de las alcantarillas.

¡Todo esto era tan raro! Dos chicas saliendo en una cita. Nora había venido con un vestido morado con una cita a la cintura, el cabello suelto y los ojos pintados. Si Fred viese esto no lo creería. Nunca habíamos visto a Nora con el cabello suelto, quiza porque no es algo común de ella. En cambio, yo siempre uso el cabello suelto como agente, ahora entiendo, al ser eso común no cambia en nada. Me pregunto que pasará si hago algún cambio de imagen.

**-H-hola Fred- **Saludó mi amiga con algo de nerviosismo, para luego sentarse.

Respondí el saludo rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de problema. Ella se sentó sin dejar de mirarme y pronto estabamos cenando muy tranquilamnete como si nada. Nora se habia calmado y comenzó a hablar y a hablar.

**-Me sorprende que finalmente me hayas invitado, es decir, esto es tan lindo de tu parte-**

El plan habia comenzado. Sé que lamentaré esto, pero debo hacerlo. Tomé un par de spaghetti con la mano y los metí bruscamente en mi boca. Ella me miró con cara de asco pero decidió ignorarlo, Plan B. **-Si...es que tenía ganas de invitarte para que no quede mal venir solo- **Hablé con comida en mi boca.

**-Voy...al baño- **Nora se marchó y casi inmediatamente mi telefono, era Fred hablando a través de Friday.

_"Estableciendo comunicación...Agente Brains" _**-Hola Brains, ¿Cómo va? Dime que seguiste el plan-**

**-Si, todo va de acuerdo al plan. No te preocupes- **Respondí con una sonrisa fingida. Pero bueno, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto. Aún recuerdo los celos de Fred cuando Nora estaba entusiasmada con Eddie, fue durante el festival para proteger a las ballenas. Es decir, a los alienigenas que protegí.

**-Genial, Brains eres lo máximo...A por cierto...Tu padre llamó-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y que quería?- **

**-Ehh...nada importante- **Contestó algo é la llamada con algo de culpa al notar que Nora había vuelto. Me sentía un poco mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero siempre hice todo por proteger a los humanos. Un día que haga algo malo, no me hará daño ¿O si?

Durante el resto del rato, ante la mirada extrañada de mi amiga, hice de todo. Erupté, me cai de la silla, jugué con la comida, y todo tipo de cosas. La cita concluyó tal y como quería. Nora no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero estaba muy nerviosa...

La cita concluyó luego de sentir un temblor en el que todos salieron a ver que sucedía, un enorme pulpo alienigena estaba comiéndose botes de desechos, los cuales los volvían más grandes. Rescordé tarde que el reloj estaba en mi muñeca, es decir, en la muñeca de Fred. Seguramente mi padre había estado llamado para advertirme y no lo recibí porque no tengo el videoreloj. Lo peor es que no podía pelear o metería a Fred en problemas, ya que estaba lleno de gente.

En un descuido, el pulpo se acercó a nosotros, sientiendo nuestras vibraciones de calor, y de un enorme golpe con uno de sus 30 tentáculos, levantó el asfalto, haciendo que Nora caiga al suelo, y una vez ella estuvo allí, su pequeño cerebro captó una sola idea..."_Tu serás mi almuerzo"_

* * *

_**loo siento, lo vuelvo a repetir por mi ausencia, realmente no podía. T,T en fin, sus comentarios me hacen muuuuy feliz y ustedes nacieron para hacerme feliz (?)**_

_**Apreten el botón mágico de la felicidad infinita...y tendrán un nuuevo cap WIII**_

___** v**_


End file.
